La mujer con la que no soñé jamás
by Cho-Chiharu
Summary: Neji es un chico muy popular que anda en busca de una nueva diversión para un par de días, pero que pasa si la elegida le niega lo que quiere?/ mal summary u.u
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fic, por favor no sean malitos con los reviews ya? (:

Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, excepto algunos.

La historia es 100% mía, espero que les guste n.n

**La mujer con la que no soñé jamás**

La fiesta- el comienzo

**Neji POV**

Este es el principio de mi segundo año en el prestigioso (por no decir caro) instituto Kanoha, aunque aun soy nuevo aquí ya estoy entre los mas populares junto con mis mejores amigos: Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha. Estoy soltero por lo que la mayoría de las chicas quieren estar conmigo por eso en esta fiesta de bienvenida aprovechando que hay "carne fresca" elegiré a una para divertirme un par de días.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Estábamos afuera del gimnasio con Naruto y Sasuke conversando cuando vimos a nuestras próximas presas, eran tres chicas de primero entre ellas mi prima que parece le gusto a Naruto, las tres tenían la misma contextura: estatura normal, hombros acorde con sus caderas, piernas largas y bien formadas, cinturas finas, piel blanca y cremosa, senos ni tan pequeños ni tan grandes y para rematar una excelente arma trasera. Una tenia un extraño color de cabello, rosa, era bella pero no me llamo la atención. La otra era Hinata, mi prima, tenía su pelo azul hasta los codos tambien era bella, pero era mi prima. Y la otra era una hermosa castaña, labios carnosos, ojos grandes y de un hermoso color chocolate, su cabello que era largo y ondulado, tenia flequillo, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul, tenis blancas con cordones de todos los colores, una blusa con tiras de color rosa, sus uñas estaban pintadas de distintos colores: celeste, rosa, naranjo, verde y amarillo; en el cuello llevaba un colgante pegado a la piel con un gran signo de paz, muchas pulseras y unos pequeños pendientes amarillos. Me gusto a pesar de usar esos colores tan vivos, me gustan más los oscuros.

Cuando entraron no nos dimos cuanta así que las fuimos a buscar, yo la encontré de inmediato, estaba bailando con un chico rubio, me acerque y la voltee.

-Que demonios te pasa?- me grito para que escuchara.

-Bailemos- le dije al oído con mi voz mas seductora.

-Gracias, pero no-_Me dijo que no? Debe ser la música que esta muy alta, todas quieren bailar con Neji Hyuuga._

-Disculpa pero creo que oí mal

-No, oíste bien, no quiero bailar contigo además ya estoy bailando con alguien- se dio vuelta y siguió con lo suyo.

Quede en shock, me había dicho que no, debe estar loca.

Pase toda la noche bailando cerca de ella para ver lo que hacia. Intercambio MSN y números telefónicos con varios chicos, bailo y rió toda la noche. Arg ¿por qué me rechazo? Ya Neji tranquilo ella no era para ti, se nota que son completamente diferentes.

Llegue a mi casa cerca de las 4 am., pero aun no me podía creer que esa chica me hubiera rechazado.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Gracias por leerlo, espero que les haya gustado :D dejen reviews

Cuidense Besos

Qatta Hyuuga


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! :D gracias por sus reviews, en serio me encantaron ^^ Se qe el otro capi no era muy largo, pero bueno este será mas larguito ya? :)

Ojala les guste :)

**La mujer con la que no soñé jamás**

Ella es Tenten

**Tenten POV**

Mi nombre es Tenten, este es mi primer año en el carísimo y "cuico" Instituto de Kanoha. Me vine a vivir a Kanoha porque mi padre se quería alejar de todo lo que le recordara a mi madre, así que, que mejor lugar para vivir que la ciudad más alejada de Tokio, y por lo tanto de la mayoría de mis amigos? Y mejor aún, que lugar mas fantástico para que tu hija estudie, que el estupido y lleno de niños ricos, mimados, egocéntricos, caprichosos e interesados como los hay en el gran Instituto de Kanoha?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hoy es la fiesta de bienvenida que realizara el Instituto, pero lo malo es que no conozco a nadie en este lugar…

-Mmm… bueno, entonces tendré que hacer mis investigaciones- me dije a mi misma y medirigí a mi escritorio donde se encontraba mi computador, lo encendí y de inmediato abrí la pagina del instituto y me fui a hacia "Alumnos actuales" y empecé a ver las fotografías. Pase por los de cuarto, tercero y segundo donde un chico en particular me llamo la atención, no lo conocía, pero era hermoso: cabello castaño y largo, piel blanca y lisa, ojos de un extraño color perla…

-Neji Hyuuga…- dije para mi misma, pero justo mi padre entro de improvisto.

-¿Negi Jiuga? ¿Quién es ese?- pregunto con una copa de helado, mas grande de lo normal, en la mano- ¿tu novio?

-No es nadie papá- reí.

-Mmm! Que rico que se ve este helado!- dijo mientras veía el exquisito helado de chocolate con galletas obleas alrededor- lastima que me lo tenga que comer yo porque mi querida hija no me quiere decir la verdad…

-¡Oye! Es la verdad- puse cara de angelito-¿me crees?

-Vas a llegar lejos…- me sonrío y me tendió la copa.

-Se te olvido la crema!-exclame horrorizada ante tal crimen- sabes que yo no como helado si no es con mi pequeña porción de crema-puse cara de ofendida.

-¿Pequeña porción? Pero si prácticamente te comes toda la crema con cada "pequeña" cantidad de helado!

-Sabes que yo como un POCO mas de lo normal y mas aun cuando se trata de cosas dulces, no es mi culpa que me hayan hecho en una…- mi padre me tapo la boca para que no nombrara el lugar donde mis padres me hicieron en un descontrol de hormonas hace un poco mas de 14 años-¿por qué me tapas la boca?- pregunte cuando logre quitarme su mano.

-Mini podría escuchar- dijo rojo como un tomate.

-Pero si no tiene nada de malo que tu y mi madre me hayan hecho en una… ¡DULCERIA!- grite y después me dio un ataque de risa al ver su cara.

Cara de enfado por parte de el.

-Por tu actitud no iras a la fiesta- dijo tratando de parecer enfadado.

-No iba a ir de todos modos… no conozco a nadie…

-A no? Y ¿Sakura no es nadie?

-¿Sakura?- Sakura era mi mejor amiga, pero se tuvo que ir porque a su padre lo transfirieron a una ciudad lejana y desde ahí he sabido muy pocas cosas de mi pelirrosa.

-Si, resulta que a su padre lo transfirieron exactamente a esta ciudad- me sonrió- y además entro al mismo instituto que tu.

-¿En serio?

-Tu que crees Pandita?- dijo una voz a las espaldas de mi padre y de inmediato salió una hermosa chica de enormes orbes verdes.

-AH!- grite emocionada y literalmente me tire arriba de ella- ¡SAKURA!- la abracé como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

-Yo mejor las dejo a solas- dijo mi padre y salió de la habitación llevándose mi helado.

-¿Cómo has estado amiga?- le dije cuando la solté.

-Excelente y tu?- me contesto con esa sonrisa que extrañaba tanto.

-¡Pésimo! ¿cómo se te ocurre dejarme sola en un mundo tan extraño para una inocente niña como yo?

-JAJAJAJAJAJA ¿INOCENTE? ¿TU?-rió, pero luego de ver mi cara se callo.

-Ay! Amigaaaa! Te extrañe tanto!

-Yo igual.

Hablamos de todo: chicos, amigos, fiestas, instituto, viajes, etc. Hasta que Sakura dijo que ya era hora de arreglarnos y nos fuimos a duchar para luego vestirnos y arreglarnos para la fiesta. Mi padre nos fue a dejar y Sakura le pidió permiso para que yo me quedara en la casa de una amiga de ella para que yo la conociera a lo que mi papá después de un "largo" momento de meditación acepto. Afuera del lugar de la fiesta estaba Hinata, una chica que para mi sorpresa tenía los mismos ojos que ese hermoso chico; era linda pero un poco tímida, luego de conversar y conocernos mejor entramos a la fiesta.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaba bailando de lo mas bien con un chico muy simpático cuando alguien me da vuelta, cuando vi quien era quede sorprendida.

-Que demonios te pasa?- le grite para que me escuchara.

-Bailemos- me dijo al oído con voz seductora.

-Gracias, pero no-_Arg! Es un estupido egocéntrico!_

-Disculpa, pero creo que oí mal- me contesto un tanto confundido.

-No, oíste bien, no quiero bailar contigo además ya estoy bailando con alguien- me voltee y seguí con lo mío.

Pase toda la noche riendo, bailando e intercambie contactos con unos cuantos chicos y todo ese tiempo el idiota ese me estuvo mirando.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cerca de las 4 de la madrugada llegamos a la casa de Hinata y nos fuimos a acostar las tres en una cama.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Neji POV**

Me desperté cerca de las 1 P.m., tenía un hambre feroz así que baje a la cocina a almorzar, pero lo que me encontré no fue precisamente el almuerzo.

En la cocina había tres chicas: una castaña, una peliazul y una pelirrosa; y mi primita pequeña llamada Hanabi. Estaban cocinando, friendo y a la vez salía humo negro del horno, las chicas estaban escandalizadas y Hanabi se reía, corrí al horno y lo apague a la vez que sacaba lo que había dentro, al parecer habían tratado de hacer pan o algo así. Iba a preguntar que demonios pasaba pero un huevo me llego a la cabeza y después un puñado de harina para luego escuchar las escandalosas risas de las jóvenes, mire a mi prima, luego a la pelirrosa que era su amiga y por último a la castaña que para mi sorpresa era la misma que no quiso bailar conmigo.

-Hinata, ¿qué pasa aquí?- pregunte enojado.

-Es qu-que estamos co-cocinan-do- dijo entre risas y luego de que se pudo calmar añadió-Neji ella es Tenten.

La castaña me sonrió de una manera inocente.

_-No me reconoció, ¿cómo se pudo olvidar de mí tan fácilmente?_

Salí enojado de la habitación dejando caras de sorpresas a mis espaldas.

-_Esto no se quedara así Tenten._

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado ^^

Cuídense, saludos :D

Dejen reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Hola bueno, disculpen la demora es que me entretuve en otras cosas :S espero que les guste C:

**N&T**

**La mujer con la que no soñé jamás**

"_Un beso legal nunca vale tanto como un beso robado"_

Besos, besos y más besos

**Neji POV**

Después de el gran golpe bajo a mi orgullo Hyuuga baje, aún pensando en como me las iba a pagar esa niñita, para ver como iban las cosas, gran sorpresa me lleve al ver a mi tío conversando de lo mas bien con la castaña.

-Bueno chicas ya nos vamos-dijo el hombre tomando a Hanabi y sus cosas-¡Adiós! Un gusto conocerte Tenten… ¡Ah! Neji no sabia que estabas en casa- las tres chicas se voltearon para verme.

-Hmp

-Bueno aquí te dejo dinero para que vayan a comprar algo para comer… no confió en las chicas después de lo que le hicieron a la cocina de mi esposa- lo último lo dijo en un susurro para que solamente yo escuchara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Compramos pizza y bebidas, al rato después que terminamos de comer llegaron mis amigos que para mi sorpresa se negaron a salir para poder estar con las chicas. Sasuke no me importaba porque se notaba que le gustaba Sakura, pero Naruto se había interesado por mi prima y eso no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

-Mmm...¡Estoy aburrido!-grito el chico zorruno-¿Qué podemos hacer?-Después de decir esas palabras a Tenten se le ilumino su hermosa cara…_ ¿Hermosa? Lo que yo quise decir fue "su cara" solo eso ni linda, bella y mucho menos hermosa… creo…_

-¿Qué les parece si jugamos a "la botellita"-pregunto.

-¿Hm?- respondimos todos a la vez, obviamente yo sabia que era, pero habían tantas versiones que preferí no arriesgarme.

-¿No saben que es? Bueno es obvio- se respondió a ella misma con una sonrisa de lado y rodando los ojos-que tonta… bueno se trata de darle vuelta a una botella, nosotros tenemos que estar en un círculo alrededor de esta, y cuando la punta de la botella señala a alguien se da vuelta otra vez y volverá a señalar a otra persona y esta le tendera que hacer un castigo a la primera, ¿entienden?

-Si, pero, ¿qué clase de castigo?- pregunto Sakura.

-El que sea- sonrió maliciosamente- ¿quieren jugar?

-Esta bien- respondió Sasuke.

-OK- dijo Sakura.

-¡Si!-grito Naruto.

-B-bueno- dijo tímidamente Hinata.

La mirada de Tenten y la de los demás se dirigieron a mí.

-Hmp-dije

-Un chico de varias respuestas… bueno lo tomare como un si-dijo la ojos de chocolate.

-Yo iré a buscar la botella-dijo mi prima y salió de la sala.

-Yo te acompaño- Naruto siguió a Hinata. Estaba dispuesto a pararme para ver que no se tratara de sobrepasar con ella, pero Tenten susurro amenazante en mi oído.

-Te entrometes y te juro que te dejo sin descendencia- trague saliva dificultosamente y la mire horrorizado y ella me sonrió dulcemente. _Realmente da miedo y eso que yo no suelo asustarme._

-Chicos lo siento, pero no hay ninguna botella vacía y no quiero arriesgarme con las botellas de la cocina- dijo Hinata, cuando llego seguida del rubio, sin ningún tartamudeo, algo que me sorprendió muchísimo.

-Yo puedo ir a comprar una bebida- sugirió Sakura-¿Quién me acompaña?

-Puedes ir con Sasuke-dijo Tenten y Sakura enrojeció notablemente.

-Por mi no hay problema- dijo el aludido parándose y saliendo por la puerta de entrada-¿vamos?

-Eh… ¡Si!-Sakura lo siguió cerrando la puerta.

-Neji, ¿me acompañas?-Tenten no espero mi respuesta, tomo mi mano, algo que ocasiono una ligera electricidad recorriera todo mi cuerpo, y literalmente me arrastro escaleras arriba. Cuando llegamos al segundo piso le reclame:

-¿Qué crees que haces?, acabamos de dejar solos a mi prima y a Naruto.

-Si lo se idiota por algo tuvimos que irnos-dijo aún sin soltar mi mano-¿Qué habitación da hacia el frente de la casa?- y sin esperar respuesta, nuevamente, entro a la mas cercana a nosotros arrastrándome detrás de ella. Entramos justamente a mi habitación y ahí después de darse cuenta de que todavía estábamos de la mano me soltó.

-Esta me la pagaras Tenten- dije mientras me sentaba en mi cama y veía como ella se ponía al frente de la ventana, seguramente para ver si venían Sasuke y Sakura, y me respondía:

-Como quieras…

**Tenten POV**

Ya habían pasado como diez minutos y Sakura todavía no llegaba, eso era buena noticia porque se que se muere por Sasuke y lo malo es que estoy en una habitación con Neji… a solas… y hay que ser sincera… Este chico realmente me pone nerviosa ¿y a quien no? si con solo recordar al corriente que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando toque su mano… ¡Ah! Mordí mi labio inferior al notar que el ojiperla no despegaba su vista de mí.

-Ahí vienen- dije aliviada al ver a mi amiga y su futuro novio a dos casas de distancia- ¿vamos?- le dije volteándome pero el se encontraba demasiado cerca de mi y me arrincono entre la pared y su cuerpo haciéndome sentir muy nerviosa. Tomo mi cara con sus dos manos y acerco sus labios cada vez más a los míos hasta que en un rápido movimiento se posaron sobre los míos tiernamente. Cuando se separo me dejo sin habla y el al ver mi expresión volvió a besarme esta vez profundizo mas el beso y yo le respondí, pero lo separe rápidamente, después de todo quería darle una lección para que no siguiera jugando con las mujeres como Sakura y Hinata me habían dicho en la madrugada, pero… los besos no estuvieron tan mal, de hecho me gustaron mucho… demasiado. _¿Pero que dices Tenten? Los besos no te gustaron, grábatelo._

-¿Qué crees que hacías idiota?- le pregunte cuando deje de pensar estupideces.

-Dije que me pagarías lo de denante ¿no?, además te gusto me respondiste el segundo- dijo con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

-Fue solo para que te alejaras lo mas rápido posible de mi- mentí.

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que escuchaste, además nunca había besado a alguien que lo hiciera tan mal como tu- mentí otra vez.

-Te deberías de sentir privilegiada, muchas chicas matarían para estar en tu lugar.

-Entonces anda a besar a esas chicas y no a mi- dicho esto salí lo mas rápido que pude del cuarto y baje la escalera casi corriendo. Llegué al primer piso cuando Neji venia bajando y aunque trato de ocultarlo se veía en su cara que habían herido gravemente su orgullo, otra vez, sonreí disimuladamente y vi que en la sala ya se encontraban las dos parejas reunidas.

-Chicos, ¿compraron la bebida?-pregunte reuniéndome con ellos.

-Si y Naruto ya se tomo todo el contenido- dijo Sasuke mostrando una botella totalmente vacía y apuntando a Naruto que se tocaba el estomago- y por cierto… ¿qué hacían arriba… solos?- pregunto mirando a su amigo y con una sonrisa de lado.

-Nada- gruño Neji y se sentó en un sillón para dos personas.

-Gruñón, eres un amargado, ¿sabias?- le pregunte mientras veía como todos se sentaban alrededor de la mesa y me dejaban como única opción sentarme al lado de Sr. Arrogante- ¿no hay otro asiento?

-Gruñón si me lo han dicho, pero amargado es la primera vez… y… lo siento _querida_ te tendrás que sentar a mi lado y no te hagas de rogar, todos sabemos que quieres estar más cerca de mi- sonrío arrogantemente otra vez, cosa que me hizo poner roja de rabia.

-No t-te preocupes Tenten siéntate tu aquí- me dijo Hinata mientras se paraba, iba a aceptar feliz pero al ver el puchero que Naruto me hacía…

-No, ya estoy bien aquí, gracias de todas formas- le sonreí a Hinata y me senté lo mas alejada posible de Neji, algo que no era posible ya que el estaba sentado justo al medio dejando espacio suficiente para que yo me sentara.

-¿Qué paso con ustedes?- pregunto Sakura sorprendida por nuestra actitud.

-Nada, ¿cierto Neji?- le pregunte al chico de mi lado sonriendo forzadamente.

-Nada no seria la palabra apropiada…- lo que dijo sorprendió a todos.

-Nos lo tendrás que contar si o si Tenten- dijeron las dos chicas al unísono.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a jugar?- pregunto Naruto tratando de cambiar de tema y lo mire agradecida.

-Si- dije y me incline para poder hacer girar la botella.

Primera vuelta: Sakura-Naruto

-¿Cómo encuentras a Sasuke?- pregunto el rubio haciendo sonrojar a mi amiga- física y sicológicamente.

-Bueno es un poco callado y frío pero físicamente es sumamente sexy- la última palabra lo dijo en un susurro, pero todos lo pudimos escuchar y Sasuke solo miro a otro lado para que no se viera el leve sonrojo de sus pálidas mejillas.

Segunda vuelta: Yo y Neji (suerte la mía no?)

Neji no dijo nada solo se quedo pensando, feliz iba a hacer girar otra vez la botella pero Neji me paro, lo mire interrogante y el me beso nuevamente y yo le respondí hasta que quedamos sin aire y tuvimos que separarnos. Nadie dijo nada, solo nos miraron sorprendidos para luego sonreír disimuladamente, como yo hace un rato.

Tercera vuelta: Hinata y Naruto

-¿Quién te gusta?- pregunto temeroso Naruto y Hinata se ruborizo.

-T-t… tu…-dijo avergonzada y se tapo la cara con un cojín, Naruto feliz le tomo la cara y tomo otro cojín para tapar la cabeza de Hinata y se acerco suavemente a ella. Neji se tenso y fulmino con la mirada a Naruto, se iba a levantar de nuevo pero otra vez yo se lo impedí tomándole el brazo, cuando se volteo a mirarme yo negué con la cabeza. El me tomo la mano para poder tranquilizarse y a mi no me molesto pero aun así lo mire tratando de parecer enojada.

Luego de varias vueltas mas hubieron besos (Neji/yo, Sasuke/Sakura y Naruto/Hinata), preguntas vergonzosas y otras penitencias.

Cuando a todos nos dio hambre me obligaron a ir a comprar con Neji, que aun no soltaba mi mano, al almacén. Cuando ya veníamos de vuelta con demasiadas bolsas tropecé y cerré los ojos esperando sentir el golpe que nunca llego, en cambio unos brazos se aferraron a mi cintura.

-Si quieres estar cerca de mí no necesitas hacer todo un show, solo pídemelo- escuche la voz de Neji en mi oído y luego sentí como besaba mi cuello.

-Idiota- trate de soltarme de su agarre pero no me dejo, en cambio volteo mi cuerpo haciendo que quedáramos frente a frente y nuevamente me beso. Cuando nos separamos por mi insistencia lo abofetee.

-Si crees que yo soy una de tus noviecitas a la que puedes besar a cada rato estas muy equivoca Neji Hyuuga!- le grite, agarre las bolsas y me dirigí rápidamente a la casa de mi nueva amiga.

-¡Tenten! ¡Lo siento!- me grito mientras corría para poder alcanzarme y cuado lo hizo me agarro fuertemente el brazo para que yo parara- Enserio, lo siento es que… tu… bueno, tu eres diferentes a las otras chicas y eso me llama para poder probar tus labios cada vez que tengo una oportunidad, pero si tanto te molesta ya no lo haré, lo prometo, pero solo dame una oportunidad- me miro suplicante, decía la verdad, lo vi en sus ojos, pero no me importo.

-Gánatela- le respondí sabiendo que no haría nada por solo pensar en que gastaría su tiempo en una chica que solo "amaría" ¿una semana? Dos a lo máximo.

-Esta bien-_¡¿Qué? Ô.Ô ah si cree que caeré ante el rápido esta muy equivocado._

Llegamos a la casa comimos y conversamos, mi padre me llamo diciendo que ya me venia a buscar así que me despedí y me fui a mi casa a darme un baño caliente para luego jugar con mi pequeño hermanito Yuu, luego me fui a dormir. Cuando me acosté no pude olvidar el primer pequeño beso que me robo Neji, ese fue el que mas me gusto junto con los otros que me había robado, ¿por qué? No tenía ni la menor idea, pero cuando ya estaba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo vino a mi memoria una de las tantas frases que me había dicho mi madre antes de irse de este mundo: _"Un beso legal nunca vale tanto como un beso robado"._ Aun casi dormida entendí lo que me había pasado con los besos que me robo Neji y sonreí cayendo completamente dormida.

**N&T**

Ojala les haya gustado ^^ dejen reviews.

Cuídense Saludos.

Se despide:

_**N&T**_ QattaHyuuga _**N&T**_


End file.
